


In the Name of Hope, the Future Dies Tomorrow

by CometMystic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometMystic/pseuds/CometMystic
Summary: Chairman Tengan doesn't want the past to repeat itself. He finds destroying the Future to be the only option.





	

    Tengan Kazuo reminisced.

    Thoughts of blue skies of years past. Students crowding his view of the campus, bright smiles creasing their faces as he, the Headmaster, had promised them hope. He watched as his promises turned to lies. Despair crawled from the darkest corners and ripped, teared, burned all this world ever had to hold dear. Blue turned grey, red were the streets, and cold was the air. Their gaze. Their hope. So cold.

     _We will rebuild this Earth_ , he told them. He told himself.

    Yet, here he sat. The Chairman of the Future Foundation, once again promising hope to the young and the naive. Once again, a stench of copper and decay foretold his lies.

    He had lost the trust of the people. They sneered, revolted at these so-called saviors that promised to save them from what they created without a shred of irony. That resorted to house and employ merciless killers and criminals as the screams of families long gone echoed and haunted the few silent moments, free of gunfire or war, the world had left. Dishonest, unreliable. Murderers.

    He had lost the trust of his associates. They had grown secretive. Rallying resources, firearms, alliances when his back was turned. Hushed tones behind closed doors, starving for the moment they could drag their esteemed Chairman below the dirt and feed off what he leaves behind. Factions formed, tensions hardened, war brewed. Munakata's words, laced with steel. Andou's eyes, glinting with cunning. Humanity's hope for the future, rotten from the core.

    Tengan was reliving the nightmare that had brought them here. It would repeat itself all over again, should he not act, and civilization could not afford another Tragedy. It would never recover. This would not stand.

    His thoughts were cut short by the sound of the door to his office creaking open. "Excuse me. Good evening, boss," said the giant that made his way into the room, sauntering over, paperwork in hand.

    "Gozu-kun." Tengan duly noted the papers flopping onto the desk, and the leather chair in front of it squeaking as Gozu rested his weight on it. His mind was far too muddled, too strained to deal with reports at the moment, and he was sure his friend could tell. One of the many reasons he could feel himself ease up.

    Great Gozu was one of few Tengan felt trusting was not a mistake. The one thing stronger than his physique was his fortitude. It did not felt like an exageration to claim he could fell an elephant through willpower alone, only to heal it back so as to not take away its right to live. An admirable man, at a time where there were few.

    "If you need to talk, I'm here to listen." Quite adept at reading people as well. _Must come with being a wrestler_ , Tengan mused.

    "I..." He paused, allowing his eyes drift to his desk drawers as he gave himself time to word his thoughts with care. On a whim, he lowers his hand to them and retrieves two USB flash drives, handed to him by a co-worker. Examing them closely gave Tengan the inspiration necessary to form his question with tact. "Gozu-kun," he starts, not taking his eyes away from the devices, "do you still believe in our hope?"

    "Of course, sir. Always have, always will."

    "Then... Do you think we can achieve it, with the way things are?"

    Gozu hesitated. His head turned to look at a nondescript corner of the room, and his hands made a mess of his large tufts of hair. Conflict. Wonderful. A sign his head was still in the right place.

    "I'm... Things have been too shady and weird around here. I think that we need some changes, sir," he finished, shifting himself into a neutral position again.

    "Changes..." Tengan tested the word.

    His thoughts wandered to the youngest members of his establishment. In particular, images of one Mitarai Ryouta flashed onto his weary head. His younger self would not have survived a day of the hell that lies outside, yet Mitarai has not only faced it, but Despair herself, and he shouldered the guilt for the world's end for years. All the while holding on to the hope that he may one day write these wrongs and use his talent to heal the world. That young man has an outrageous resolve, of the sort Tengan hasn't seen before. Not even Naegi Makoto has such a claim to fame. Naegi may have bested Despair, but only in a game he was designed to win while being was kept away from the terrors that laid outside. Mitarai had only the strength in his frail body to fight the uphill battle to live in this world that was, an he was winning with no help. Impressive indeed.

    In fact, Tengan began to believe that his is the hope people need. The hope people deserve. Unfazed, unfaltering, untainted. Powerful. Maybe it's on his hands that the world could be cleansed and recover. If he could grow into the powers and responsibilities this organization provides, all could be solved.

    But there would be opposition. Opposition that Tengan's weary mind and frail bones could not protect him from. The rotten would need to be weeded out. Perhaps if their deceitful natures were to be turned against each other. Perhaps...

    Tengan clenched the USB sticks, and carefully stored them into his pocket. "Change." With a grunt, he lifted himself from his chair to meander over to his friend.

    "Let us do what we can to bring about this change so the world can hope again, Gozu-kun."

    "Of course, sir!" Gozu stood up with enthusiasm and thrust his arm forward to exchange a firm handshake.

    "We'll make it happen, no matter what!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you are doing well! This was just a one-shot i decided to whip up in an hour and a half to feel productive again, eheh... It was a bit rushed, and I am sleep-deprived as I type this, but I do hope it was at least a mildly interesting read! It frustrated me how underdeveloped Tengan was as a mastermind, so I've always had the interest to touch that up a little bit and see where that leads me! ...Well, now that idea has been squandered, unless I decide to redo this... Oopsie doodle! Sorry about that, eheh...
> 
> As an unrelated note, in case anyone is wondering, which might be bery unlikely, I /am/ working on Mitarai IF! The problem lies in that it was meant as a one-shot, and since I'm expanding it, and Dangan Ronpa is very much a "long term" kind of thing to write for, I'm having to lay down /every/ plot point and brush them up a bit before I properly start Chapter 1... But, rest assured, I'll try to be as quick as I can! Have a great day! Please try and have a glass of water if you haven't in a while! Or even if you have! Never hurts, eheh!


End file.
